The present invention relates to an encoder wheel assembly for use in an input device for scrolling or shifting pages, or for various other purposes in computer software applications.
Mice, trackballs and keyboards are commonly used computer peripheral apparatus for controlling the movement of a cursor on a display screen. A regular mouse or trackball is operated by rotating a ball with the hand to produce signals indicating movement of rotation of the ball. It is not easy to accurately move the cursor to the desired location with a mouse or trackball. Furthermore, when operating a mouse or a trackball to shift a page on the screen, it takes much time to move the mouse or to turn the ball of the trackball to the accurate position.